Snow Powder
by CatSummoner
Summary: first (published) fanfic. Ini ceritanya ngambil dari sudut pandang Jamie. Gmn perubahan perasaan Jamie seiring dgn bertambahnya usia terhadap Jack. Tadinya setiap tahap mau dikupas lebih detil lg, tp sadar2 udah lewat 1500 kata -Yah.. ntar mungkin bakal ada mini-shot2 utk itu. Sementara, nikmati dulu yg d sini. Enjoy! (rating: T - Sho-ai)


Apabila melihat sesuatu yang bersih, murni, tak tersentuh seperti hamparan salju halus yang menumpuk di halaman belakang rumah, terkadang timbul kepuasan tersendiri saat melompat ke tengah-tengah debu putih dingin. Seperti meninggalkan tanda bahwa kau adalah yang pertama menapakkan kaki di situ. Begitu pula dengan papan tulis yang masih bersih di jam pertama sekolah, atau pada lapisan karamel keras dan tipis pada _creme brulee_ saat menikmati cemilan.

Sesuatu yang tidak ada artinya, karena baik tumpukan salju ataupun papan tulis akan segera kotor dan berantakan oleh kaki-kaki dan tangan-tangan lain. Tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa kemenangan sebagai orang yang pertama. Dulu dia cukup puas dengan itu. Dulu...

Jamie kecil membuka pintu belakang rumahnya dengan penuh antusias. Di hadapannya terhampar pemandangan putih keperakan, sedikit berkilau karena mentari pagi. Dengan penuh sukacita dia melompat dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada tumpukan lembut yang segera menyengat kulit wajahnya dengan rasa dingin menggigit.

"Pphuuaaah! Dingin!" pekiknya girang, seraya mengibaskan sisa salju di wajah dan rambutnya. Kemudian dia tergelak hingga terguling-guling, karena melihat cetak wajah dan tangannya di salju putih.

Lelah tertawa, Jamie kecil merebahkan dirinya, terlentang di tengah halaman. Dia mensyukuri pertemuannya dengan Jack Frost, Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengucapkan terimakasihnya pada pemuda berambut sewarna salju itu atas kesenangan dan keriangan yang dia rasakan di pagi pertama setelah hujan salju turun semalaman.

Tidak lama Sophie, adik perempuannya menyusul dan mereka berdua menyempatkan diri untuk membuat cetakan malaikat salju, sebelum pergi bermain bersama teman-teman yang lain. Lalu nanti sore, sahabat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan datang dan ikut bersenang-senang. Jamie kecil, tahu itu karena Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin sudah meninggalkan tanda di kaca jendela kamarnya.

Semakin bertambah jumlah pertemuan mereka, semakin banyak juga yang seperti dirinya. Awalnya bisa melihat, kemudian bisa menyentuh, lalu tanpa disadari hampir semua anak sudah bisa mempercayai bahwa pemuda yang dijuluki perwakilan dari musim dingin itu benar-benar ada.

Dia tidak lagi istimewa, tapi dia tetap yang pertama. Dan untuk sementara, dia cukup puas dengan itu. Terutama karena sepasang mata biru pucat pemuda itu selalu berbinar ceria dan terlihat sangat senang bila berada di tengah-tengah semuanya. Dan di antara segalanya, Jamie kecil sangat menyukai wajah ceria Jack Frost.

Asalkan bisa melihat wajah ceria dari Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin, Jamie kecil sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama...

Waktu berganti, usia pun bertambah. Beberapa dari anak-anak yang dulu pernah ikut bermain bersama mulai mulai terlalu sibuk untuk bergabung lagi. Beberapa lagi sudah melupakan tentang pemuda itu dan tidak bisa melihatnya. Lalu datang anak-anak baru yang menggantikan mereka semua. Namun pemuda itu tetap terlihat sama seperti dulu, seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Dia tahu itu karena dia masih bisa melihatnya Dia masih bisa mendengar seruan jenaka dan tawa renyah pemuda itu bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim dingin. Terkadang sentilan jahil yang terasa dingin di hidungnya, di tengkuknya atau belaian sejuk di rambutnya ketika pemuda itu melintasi halaman.

Mungkin dia yang terakhir di antara anak-anak seangkatannya dan dia sempat merasa cukup puas dengan itu. Sampai dengan suatu saat dia menyadari waktunya akan terus berjalan, sementara waktu dari pemuda itu akan terus berhenti.

Hari itu Jamie muda bersungut-sungut saat bercermin karena beberapa butir jerawat yang bersarang di wajahnya. Pipinya terasa pedih dan agak meradang karena dia mengindahkan larangan untuk menyentuh mukanya dengan tangan yang masih kotor. Jerawat di musim dingin.. Apa ada yang lebih konyol dari itu, pikirnya dongkol.

"Hei!" sapa Jack Frost riang. Dia memang sering begitu, muncul begitu saja di belakang Jamie.

"Apa... yang sedang kau lakukan dengan odol itu?" tanyanya, kelihatan penasaran. Hidungnya nyaris menyentuh ujung tube obat jerawat yand dipegang oleh Jamie muda.

"Odol? Ini obat jerawat... apa lagi?" gerutu Jamie muda.

"Obat jerawat? Yang seperti odol ini?" Gumam Jack Frost heran, sekaligus penuh rasa penasaran. Selama ini dia mendapat pengetahuan mengenai hal sepele yang digunakan manusia di masa kini dari media informasi. Tapi bila ada yang tidak dia pahami dia akan langsung bertanya pada Jamie.

"Hei! Hentikan! Jangan sentuh-sentuh tube-nya.. Jangan main-main dengan itu...–Arrgh! Jadi beku, deh..." gerutu Jamie pada tube obat jerawat yang seperti meledak karena volume isinya bertambah beberapa kali akibat beku.

"Oops! Sorry..." gumam Jack Frost seraya menarik kembali tangannya. Pemuda itu nyengir konyol dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana wujudnya kalau membeku, tidak bermaksud membuat tube-nya meledak begitu.."

"Ya... ya..., kau memang tidak pernah bermaksud buruk," gerutu Jamie muda seraya mencampakkan tube obat jerawat yang sudah tidak karuan wujudnya ke tempat sampah. "Kau selalu begitu. Berbuat bodoh dan beralasan tidak bermaksud buruk. Dewasalah sedikit, Jack!" tambah Jamie muda lagi, sedikit nyolot.

"Ya, maaf deh... kalau aku tidak bisa dewasa!" balas Jack Frost, tidak kalah nyolotnya sebelum menghilang pergi, menyisakan butiran kristal salju malayang-layang hingga jatuh ke permukaan lantai.

Tinggal Jamie muda yang terdiam, tertegun menyadari kata-katanya tadi yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi teman-teman manusianya bisa terdengar menyakitkan untuk Sang Pemuda Abadi.

Sejak Jamie menginjak usia remaja, pertengkaran demi pertengkaran kecil memang sering terjadi antara dia dan Jack Frost. Dan alasan mereka bertengkar selalu sama. Biasanya tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk berbaikan kembali, walapun nantinya mereka akan kembali bertengkar lagi.

Namun masalah yang dihadapi Jamie bukan hanya karena itu.

Dia mulai merasa gelisah. Suatu perasaan yang selama ini menopangnya dan membuat dia tetap bisa bertemu dengan pemuda musim dingin itu mulai terasa berat, kemudian makin mengental lalu berpusar ke arah yang tidak dia harapkan. Kesibukannya sebagai manusia yang akan memasuki usia dewasa makin memperparah keadaan.

Perasaan itu makin hari terasa semakin salah. Dia tidak lagi puas sebagai yang pertama. Dia juga tidak lagi merasa puas sebagai yang terlama. Dia menginginkan lebih. Lebih dekat, lebih dalam, lebih intim, lebih... posesif. Tetapi pemuda itu bukan hanya miliknya seorang.

Jamie harus menelan rasa cemburunya ketika Jack Frost memilih untuk pergi bermain dengan beberapa bocah yang tidak dia kenal di belahan dunia lain daripada berbincang bersamanya sepuluh menit lebih lama. Dia juga hanya bisa melengos dongkol karena Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya sama sekali, akibat asyik mengamati kelinci-kelinci lucu di jendela pet shop.

Natal tahun itu Jamie dibuat menunggu hingga tahun baru, karena Jack Frost harus membantu North menjalankan tugas. Ketika Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin akhirnya datang, pemuda itu tidak datang sendiri. Semua rekannya ikut datang, membuat kamar apartemen Jamie penuh sesak dengan Yeti yang dibawa North, telur-telur batu yang dibawa Bunny, pasir emas Sandy dan para Baby Tooth yang menyerbu mulutnya karena penasaran ingin melihat gigi dewasa dari dekat.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Jamie pernah merasa kegirangan luar biasa bila kedatangan rombongan luar biasa itu di kamarnya. Tetapi kali ini, dia harus membuat seribu satu alasan pada penjaga apartemen dan tetangga kanan-kirinya karena keributan yang ditimbulkan Jack Frost dan rekan-rekannya.

Jamie tahu para rekan Jack Frost merasa bersalah karena membuat Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin terpaksa membatalkan janji dengannya dan ingin ikut menghibur Jamie, tetapi segala usaha mereka untuk menghiburnya justru malah membuat situasi makin kacau. Bagaimanapun juga Jamie sudah bukan lagi anak-anak yang bisa terhibur hanya dengan permen dan mainan.

Situasi semakin bertambah parah karena pasir-pasir emas Sandy nyaris saja membocorkan salah satu mimpi basahnya. Jamie harus berjibaku menutupi dan kalau diperlukan menghancurkan imej yang diwujudkan oleh pasir-pasir emas itu. Pada puncaknya dia terpaksa mengusir semua orang—kalau Yeti dan para telur batu bisa dianggap orang juga, dan membuat Jack Frost marah kepadanya.

"Kau sudah berubah, Jamie!" seru Jack Frost di tengah amarahnya. "Kau bukan lagi anak baik hati dan tulus yang pernah kukenal. Kau sudah... yah, kau sudah seperti orang dewasa yang membosankan!" seru Jack lagi, memuntahkan rasa kesalnya.

"Wah, ya... maaf, kalau aku sudah dewasa!" balas Jamie tidak kalah sengit. Ekspresinya pahit. Dia bahkan mengunci gerendel jendela kamarnya ketika Jack bermaksud menyusup masuk untuk minta maaf. Akibatnya Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin semakin murka, lalu pergi setelah nyaris melepaskan bola es untuk menghancurkan daun jendela kamar apartemen Jamie.

Jamie bisa melihat wajah Jack Frost yang sedang menahan amarahnya berlalu bersama hembusan angin. Ada sedikit rasa sesal bersarang di hatinya tetapi kata-kata pemuda itu kembali terngiang di telinganya.

Sebetulnya daripada dikatai membosankan, Jamie lebih tertohok karena Jack mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bukan anak kecil yang tulus lagi. Bagi Jamie kata-kata itu terasa seperti Jack Frost memergoki isi hatinya. Dia khawatir jika pemuda itu mengetahui seluruh perasaannya yang tabu, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu kembali.

Sejak saat itu, dia jadi sulit menentukan sikap. Dia tidak tahu sejauh mana dia bisa membicarakan perasaannya atau bahkan sejauh mana dia bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia harus mengukur kembali jarak dan batasan di antara mereka. Semua itu tidak bisa tidak menimbulkan kecanggungan di antara dia dan pemuda itu.

Jamie sudah merasa rikuh hanya karena rangkulan ringan dan sentuhan kasual dari Sang Pemuda Musim Dingin. Sebaliknya Jack Frost tidak mengerti kenapa Jamie tidak mau lagi dia peluk dan dia belai seperti dulu lagi.

Dia tidak bisa melangkah maju tetapi juga tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk mundur. Sementara waktu terus berjalan tanpa ampun. Merenggut hari-hari luangnya. Memaksanya untuk meninggalkan segala kesenangan masa kecilnya, ketika dia dan pemuda itu masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan tulus. Bersenang-senang tanpa ada keinginan tersembunyi yang semakin lama semakin mengotori niatnya.

**(Bersambung)**


End file.
